


War Isn't Hell

by SneaselXRiolu



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist of the Roses
Genre: Carly is a war veteran, Gen, Latin Spells, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu
Summary: Hell is hell, and war is worse. Carly Nagisa has dealt with magic and commanding an army. She gets her story out about sacrificed children, but is on the run now. Hopefully her companion, Injection Fairy Lily can keep true to her promise to protect Carly no matter what.
Relationships: Carly Nagisa & Injection Fairy Lily





	1. Chapter 1

Carly caught her breath and coughed and wheezed. She slowly got off of the ground, her body sore from impact. It was night, on a sidewalk. Was it... was it all just a dream? Her hand went to her forehead only to be pricked. The crown of thorns was still on her head. She gasped and quickly ran back to her van, resolving to change out of her Armor later. She needed the date and time. She needed to run.

* * *

Carly got into the back of her van and opened up a screen. She really was back home. She dug in her pocket to see her deck leader. Injection Fairy Lily. She sighed and laid down. She wasn't tired, but she was weary. Having to fight countless battles and deal with more magic. She reached in her pocket to see the emblems of the red and white roses.

"Get it together Carly. You're back and you've got a mission. You don't want more kids dead!" 

"Master? Are you alright?" The exposure to the ancient magic allowed Injection Fairy Lily to still communicate to her master. The 3 star spellcaster hovered around Carly, watching her work.

"I'm fine. I've got one last mission to do. I've got to drive away and write this."

"Master? Is someone after you?"

"...before I was saved by Simon McMooran, a Duelist named Sayer tried to kill me. While the spell was botched by Simon, I was saved. But Sayer's going to find out I'm still alive."

Injection Fairy Lily clutched her shot close. "Don't worry master. I'll keep you safe." She promised.


	2. Chapter 2

The story was a hit. A huge scandal that Carly wasn't able to see the full extent. The moment she sent it to her publisher she ran away. Her only companions were her deck card spirits, mainly Injection Fairy Lily, her deck master. They had been through so much together. Battles, injuries, love, death...

Now it was them traveling together, the only pressing thing being a target on Carly, but Carly wasn't sure if she'd still be able to summon the area of "Perfect Rule."

She was out in the wastelands and set up a deck of forty cards from her previous Fortune Fairy deck. "Injection Fairy Lily, please duplicate?" She asked her deck master.

Injection Fairy Lily nodded gleefully and split herself.

"Now, the spell of Perfect Rule." Simon McMooran had taught her the spell, and whichever duelist spoke the words first got to go first in the duel.

Carly took out the two emblems and began. "Ego quaeritur te ad me de libertate ornare. Motus enim libertatem, pro libertate verum est forma. Voco super perfectum regula. Perfect meum monstra!" Had it not been for practice, she would not be able to say the ancient spell with the British Accent and correct annunciation. 

Ths two emblems rose from her hand. One over across from her to show an opposing deck master, and the other forming underneath her and her deck master. Around her formed a Shadowy void and soon, she was in a wasteland arena. 

"Might as well have some practice dueling. Just to have fun." Carly smirked lightly as her deck master showed her the five cards chosen.

Spirit of the Harp, Nekogal #1, Dancing Elf, Kanan the Swordsmistress, and Harpie Lady. "First, we'll move up one space."

Fairy Lily carried her master to the next spot ahead of them. "Now we'll have these two cards fuse." She pointed to her warrior and winged beast. A head of them, they fused into Punished Eagle, face down. "Send it forward once." Carly commanded.

"Now. I end my turn."

The Deck Master Imposter (DMI), stepped away to the square to her right and summoned a card to move towards Carly's Punished Eagle. Carly moved her card closer and soon battle occurred on the next turn. Fortune Fairy Swee. It didn't have an effect but was 1400 atk and def due to the perfect rule.

Punished Eagle dealt with it swiftly. Luck would slightly be on DMI's side, but Carly trusted her strategy and ability to think on the fly. She had to be able to do that, after all. There had been too many lives lost because of her incompetence. She was not about to be that any longer.

In the past, present, and future, she would not lose anyone else.


End file.
